Do One, Teach One, Kill One
Do One, Teach One, Kill One 'is the third episode of the second season of the NBC medical drama series ''ER. It premiered on October 5, 1995. Synopsis Carter gets his first patient and loses him. Susan's feud with Weaver intensifies when she demands all of Susan's procedures be cleared with her. Chloe abandons Little Susie again for a lucrative career in the flea market business. Carol finishes her paramedic recertification by picking up a very overweight, lethargic man, after which Shep hits on her. Jeanie ends her relationship with Benton. Wendy conducts interviews with various ER staffers for an article on Mark. Doug cares for a four-year-old Asian boy with AIDS. NBC Description LEARNING CURVE: Benton allows Carter to do his first unsupervised surgery and Carter accidentally perforates the patient's liver. Tension between Weaver and Lewis escalates while Ross saves an AIDS baby who was given the wrong medication by a clinic resident. Shepard and Hathaway grow closer after losing a victim. Chloe abandons baby Susie with Dr. Lewis. Cast and Characters Main Anthony Edwards as Dr. Mark Greene George Clooney as Dr. Doug Ross Sherry Stringfield as Dr. Susan Lewis Noah Wyle as John Carter Julianna Margulies as Nurse Carol Hathaway Eriq La Salle as Dr. Peter Benton Supporting/Recurring Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic CCH Pounder as Dr. Angela Hicks Carlos Gomez as Raul Yvette Freeman as Haleh Adams Vanessa Marquez as Wendy Goldman Gloria Reuben as Jeanie Boulet Ron Eldard as Shep Laura Innes as Dr. Kerry Weaver Kathleen Wilhoite as Chloe Lewis Laura Cerón as Chuny Marquez Christine Elise McCarthy as Harper Tracy Deezer D as Malik McGrath Christine Harnos as Jennifer Greene Guest Lucy Liu as Mei-Sun Trivia/Notes *Susan Lewis notices a new board on the wall, with pictures of ER doctors, which was implemented by new ER Chief Kerry Weaver. Among the known ER doctors are pictures of producers Joe Sachs, John Wells, and Wendy Spence Rosato, all wearing lab coats and carrying stethoscopes. *A TIPS (transjugular intrahepatic portosystemic shunt) procedure involves putting a wire stent from the hepatic vein through the liver to the portal vein. *AZT (azidothymidine), one of Chia-Chia's medications, is credited as being the first approved antiviral drug for HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus). *'''Music: "I'm a Poached Egg," George and Ira Gershwin (sung by Mitchell, the rabbit guy); "Adagio for Strings," Samuel Barber *In this episode, Kristen Minter makes her first appearance as desk clerk Randi. *The title of this episode is a twist on the saying "See one, do one, teach one," a traditional format for acquiring medical skills. It is based on a 3-step process: visualize, perform, regurgitate. Quotes :Doug: What can I say about Mark Greene that hasn't already been said? I think everybody knows how he overcame adversity as a child of Quakers, his years in exile, his political writings and limericks, his mod period with the turtlenecks, his blue period and of course, his ruthless march to power and the silencing of his rivals. :Haleh: I've known Mark Greene since he was a wet-behind-the-ears med student. He had the most beautiful curly blond hair and so polite. All I'd do was ask and he would be cleaning the bedpans and changing the sheets. He was the best scut-puppy I ever had. :Wendy: So would you say that, back then, he was sort of "green"? :Haleh: No, Wendy, I would never say that. :Carol: What is this, Crazy Fat Guy Day? :Shep (to Carol): You know what your problem is, Hathaway? You've been going out with too many doctors. References #"Nielsen Ratings: September-November 1995 " (PDF). USA Today. (May 22, 2015). : Category:Episodes Category:Season 2